The prior art includes various devices for providing additives to a base liquid. Such devices include pre-mix systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,117, in which a predetermined amount of additive is dispensed into a base liquid within the container and mixed therewith prior to consumption. Prior art systems also include devices in which an additive is provided to a base fluid as it is dispensed from a container. Such delivery systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,777, which describes a dispensing system in which a base liquid flows through a supplement area containing solid supplements, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,413,844, which describes a water dispenser (pitcher) having a filter and an additive chamber in which the additive is dispensed as water is poured from the dispenser.